Black Order Academy
by AnimaImagine
Summary: AU. Allen is once again the new student and at Black Order Academy. He sees weird things like blue flames coming out of high heals, swords shining, and hammers growing larger in size. He encounters a Akuma and learns the truth. Five-chaptered fic. KandaXAllen and more parings.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally wrote this story like omg.**

**Warning:Nothing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Order Academy- Chapter 1<strong>

Allen stared outside of the car window with butterflies eating his stomach. Cross sat next to him, in the driver's seat, smoking on his cigarette like a madman. He was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for Allen to step out and leave.

You see, today is Allen's fifteenth time moving and going to a whole new school. His guardian, Cross, has a job to look for special people with special powers so they have to travel a lot. Allen didn't believe that Cross has a job like this.

Allen like that they have to move every single time. Moving to a whole new place to the next. What if he had friends that would miss him? Clearly, Allen didn't have friends because he was weird and bullied because of it. He had a red scar that starts at his eye and ends at his cheek. His arm looked mutated, deformed and the worst of all is his hair.

It was white like an old man's hair but whiter! That's why Allen is afraid to step out of the car and get inside the sitting in the car for more than five minutes, Cross reached over Allen, opened the door and pushed him out, driving away afterwards in full speed.

Allen sighed and walked towards the school and inside.

* * *

><p>Allen sat in the office, looking over his schedule. He soon left looking for his first class having some difficulty. 'This school is a maze,' Allen thought, feeling like he went in circles.<p>

Allen didn't see that he was walking towards someone, until he bumped into them. Allen groaned and rubbed his face, saying "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Stop saying sorry. It is clear to mean that you are having a problem looking for your class," the male said.

Allen looked up and stared at the person he bumped into. He had red hair pulled back by a tie and a bandana. His green eyes were shining just like his large grin. He reminded Allen of a usagi, rabbit.

Allen bowed to the bunny rabbit. "I-I need help finding my class. This place is such a big maze," Allen whispered to the male/rabbit.

"Sure, I'll help you. You're a new student right? You're not wearing a uniform so I guessed," the Rabbit said.

Allen nodded.

* * *

><p>The Rabbit walked Allen to his class. A female with blueish-black pigtails stood in front of the door waving.<p>

"Lavi, Sensei Tyki thought you were late...again. But I see you helped a new student...again," Pigtails giggled and smiled at Allen.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Lenalee and this is-"

"Lavi Bookman," Lavi chirped.

Allen smiled thinking that these people are nice and would never bully him.

"Allen. Allen Walker."

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the afternoon on Allen's first day of school. The Dead, Komui who was also Lenalee's older brother, explained everything to Allen about the Black Order Academy and what they do, he even gave Allen his uniform.<p>

It was black and silver. The school's logo was in the top corner of his jacket. His sleeves were long to hide his arm from everyone. Allen was deeply satisfied with this.

Allen got along well with Lavi and Lenalee. He learned that Lavi is deeply in love with Sensei Tyki and that he was the grandson of the famous book writer, Bookman. Lenalee was the best track runner in the academy. She also had a crush on someone but wouldn't tell the white-haired boy.

They also told him about their other friend. His name was Yu Kanda and they always spoke about him like he was some kind of samurai or something. Allen hoped to meet this person if he is so great. Allen's hopes came true when he was doing his homework under a planted Sakura Tree.

The long-haired man walked over to him, glaring intensely. He had a sword in hand and it was glowing bright blue, probably from the sun Allen hoped.

"That's my place, kid," Kanda said with clenched teeth. Allen already disliked this guy.

"So what? I was here first!

"I was here before you came here! Now, move away, so I can meditate."

Allen couldn't take it anymore and stood up. One thing: Kanda was tall! Allen only stood to the middle of Kanda's chest.

"Humph, Moyashi," Kanda poked Allen's forehead. Allen blushed from the contact and glared at the nickname.

"My name is Allen! A-l-l-e-n...Allen!"

"Whatever," Kanda said, sitting down under the tree, meditating.

Allen hummed and walked away.

* * *

><p>"How was your first day at Black Order Academy," Lenalee asked, smiling,<p>

"It was okay...but that Kanda guy," Allen growled.

"Yu-chan is always like that, don't worry you'll like him sooner or later," Lavi whispered so Kanda doesn't hear the nickname.

Lavi was waving around a mini hammer. The hammer seemed to get bigger each time he waves it. Lavi noticed Allen staring and stopped. Allen cocked and eyebrow and shrugged. The bell rang signaling the school day is finally over.

"I gotta go. Bye," Lenalee ran off, her high heel boots having a blue flame going out of it. Lavi ran off as well.

Allen waved goodbye to them, slowly becoming weirded out. But he brushed it off, walking home. In the distance, Kanda stood watching Allen cautiously.

'No. No one can see our powers not even that Moyashi,' he thought, walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued <strong>


	2. How Special We Are

**Warning: Yaoi and Death**

**Disclaimer:I do not own DGM**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Order Academy- How Special We Are<strong>

That morning, the second day that Allen and Cross moved here, was the worst. Cross, surprisingly, asked Allen about the academy and if he made any new friends. Allen answered these questions honestly and cheerfully. He even mentioned the weird things he've been noticing. Like Kanda's sword, Lavi's little hammer and Lenalee's high heels.

The red-haired man narrowed his eye(the one not covered by the eyepatch). "Stupid kid," he mumbled. Cross stood up slowly and poked Allen's forehead.

'Why does everyone keep poking my forehead,' Allen thought.

"Why not I come inside this Black Order Academy," Cross said.

"W-Why would you do that," Allen stuttered.

"Oh just to see the Dean and maybe...your friends."

Allen fainted.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cross went to the main office with Allen staggering behind him. Komui was sipping on a cup of coffee that Lenalee made for him. He soon spit it out when he saw Cross and Allen enter his office.<p>

"So...what do you want sir," he asked with a huge blush.

Cross pushed Allen out of the room, telling him to go to his class. Allen obeyed but couldn't help but wonder what Cross is going to talk about with Komui.

"Oh Cross, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else than by the Headquarters," Komui said tapping his fingers on the desk.

"You never know when someone with...special powers will show up," Cross grinned widely.

"So you know then? Did Allen see and tell you?"

"Yes, though he only told me the signs of it."

"So, he doesn't know that these kids at this school has powers?"

Cross nodded.

"Whelp! I guess you can tell him the truth and le-,"

"I'm not done with you Komui. You didn't forget that we used to be lovers."

"Used to be Cross. When you got even more busy with your work, we had to break up," Komui said, shivering when Cross got closer to him.

"Doesn't mean we can't start over," Cross leaned over and kissed him. Their lips moved quickly, wanting more from the other. Komui stood up and climb on top of his desk, undoing Cross's pants as he did so.

Cross helped him out, only left with his shirt and jacket. He did the same to Komui but took all of his clothes off. They were away from each other for a long time, they really need this release.

Cross pushed Komui against the desk, his legs over the older man's shoulders, his entrance being showed off. Cross reached over to Komui's left side, grabbing a bottle of Komui's homemade lotion. Cross chuckled as he dipped his fingers inside the lotion, he always loved how Komui was so strange and different from everybody.

He pushed the first finger in, earning a long moan from his lover. He curled his finger finding Komui's prostate. Komui scratched his desk, leaving fingernail marks that would be there forever.

Cross put the next two in, didn't want to wait any longer. He struck Komui's prostate hard and fast, earning delicious gasps and moans and the sound of rocking from the desk. Cross slowly pulled his fingers out, applying lotion to his hard-on.

Komui waited impatiently wanting more from his lover, something bigger and longer, and he received it. Cross gripped the Dean's hips and went inside him slowly, breathtakingly. He waited there when all was inside.

Taking a deep breath, Cross started moving, Komui continuing to scratch at the desk, moving his hips down as Cross went up. They moved in sync, doings things to each other that they knew that the other would like. Komui was happy that the school had thick walls or everyone would hear them screaming and the desk rocking.

Cross was getting slow with his thrusts knowing he was getting close. He reached down and gripped Komui's cock, wanting him to come first. Komui squirmed as Cross pressed down on his head and he came. White streaks painted his chest, dripping down to his member. Komui panted as Cross moved faster with his thrusts and coming inside of him.

Cross pulled out of him and sat on the floor. Komui got down from the desk and sat in his lap.

"That was the best sex I ever had in years, Cross," Komui sighed, satisfied.

"You did say I have good stamina and strength."

Komui and Cross curled around each other. "Hey Cross?"

"Yes Komui?"

"If your going to stay here, what happens if Allen comes back and comes in?"

"The door automatically locks right?"

"Yes."

"Then we're fine."

* * *

><p>Allen was sitting with Lavi and Lenalee for lunch. He as curious about what Cross is doing, but he pushed it passed him when Lenalee spoke to him.<p>

"Allen, Kanda is sitting with us. I thought you guys should talk and learn about each other and probably become friends," Lenalee said.

Allen glared at that and scratched his deformed arm (he does this when he is irritated). "Okay," Even though he already doesn't like Kanda, he should still give him a try.

Worst mistake ever!

When (finally) Kanda arrived to join them for lunch, he immediately started calling Allen 'Moyashi', teasing him about his height and hair and glaring in disgust at how Allen gotten so many plates of food!

Allen tried to brush those off but Kanda took it too far. He asked about his...red scar and his arm. Allen never told anyone about what happened only Cross knows. Few years ago, Allen used to be an orphan until a man named Mana took him in.

Mana and Allen traveled a lot of times so he was unable to go to school and make friends...But that didn't hurt Allen. Mana was his friend and teacher. He even learned how to play the piano because of him. Allen thought they would be together for a long time.

Until that night...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 5 Years Ago<strong>

Red followed Mana thought a crowded town, tripping over stones trying to keep keep up but failing. When he was close enough Mana stopped, causing Red to bump into his back.

"S-Sorry."

Mana ignored the apology and told Red to wait while he buys something to eat by the nearby Chinese food place. Red nodded. He sat by a tall building, waiting for Mana. Mana was making his way baack towards Red. He was holding a box of Red's favorite food, dango.

Red started to drool when he caught the sight of the dango. The ten-year old stood up but he soon noticed bright light shining in Mana. Screeching of a car, a bang, and screaming reached Red's ears. His Mana was laying in a pool of his blood on the side of the road.

The dango he was carrying was rolling down the street towards the car that hit ?Mana. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as Red rushed to Mana's side. More screaming was heard and he realized it was from himself.

His Mana was gone.

**2 Days Later**

Red sat by his grave. Mana's graves red was sitting there for many hours now, crying his eyes out.

"Don't cry, little boy."

Red looked up. A fat man(?) with a weird looking face and a tall hat was staring down at him. He had a huge grin on his face.

"W-Who are you," Red stuttered.

"Why, I am the Millennium Earl. I heard someone who quite dear to you died."

Red sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Yes."

"I can bring him back if you want. All you have to do is say their name."

Red did so with a huge smile on his face. Mana will be back! Back with him! And then everything went blank. He didn't remember anything that happened during that time. He just knew he woke up with white hair, a red scar, and a bad arm. A man was by him as well.

"My name is Cross," Red heard him say before he passed out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Allen had nightmares about that day and still does.

"Hey bean sprout," Kanda snapped his fingers. Lavi and Lenalee sat there, curious and worried. Allen's hair covered his eyes hiding a tear that left his eyes.

"Leave me alone," Allen got up and left.

* * *

><p>Allen walked aimlessly around the school, bumping into some fellow students and not hearing what they were yelling at him about.<p>

'I feel like I'm going to faint,' he thought, many tears leaving his eyes. Allen didn't know when but he was suddenly outside.

"Allen Walker, the special exorcist," a voice called out.

The boy looked up, his eyes widening. 'What is that?'

The creature was grey and black. A face was on the big fat body that had scary parts with starts all over it. "Allen Walker, must die!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	3. Awaken

**Warning: Brief mention of Violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Order Academy- Awaken<strong>

The creature shot at Allen with great force and power. At the last second, Allen was picked up by someone.

"Akuma!" It was Kanda. Kanda was holding Allen bridal style. Before Allen could react, a huge, no, enormous hammer came into his view. Then a bright blue light zipped past Kanda and him.

'Lenalee and Lavi! Wait...does this mean,' Allen gasped which almost made Kanda drop him.

"Moyashi careful!" Allen laid there still. Kanda grunted and ran past the enemy and towards the front of the school, carrying the still shocked teen.

"What was that?!"

"No time to explain, let's get to the nurse's office," Kanda said. As they walked through the halls, passing students that also had weapons, Allen looked out of the windows watching Lenalee and Lavi fight that creature.

Allen averted his attention to Kanda, watching his eyes shine in frustration and perhaps strength. Allen sighed, feeling sorry. He always hated Kanda but now of what's going on, he doesn't know anymore.

Kanda and Allen arrived in the nurse's office. Head Nurse was there, looking through her clipboard, Cross and Komui was there as well watching them as Kanda laid Allen on the bed.

"Allen."

"Cross, please tell me what's going," Allen pleaded, going into a upright position. Kanda pushed Allen's chest, making him lay down.

"Stay in that position while Head Nurse look after you," Kanda told him. Allen lifted an eyebrow but obeyed still confused. The three men watched Head Nurse check Allen for any injuries, seeing none she stepped back.

"He's fine," Head Nurse said, going back to her desk.

Cross nodded. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands curled around the other. "Kanda, check and see if Lenalee and Lavi need any help. There's probably more Akumas out there. Tell the other students the same. Komui, you probably should see how the Akumas broke into Headquarters."

Kanda and Komui looked at each other and walked out of the room, leaving Cross to explain everything.

* * *

><p>"Cross...please tell me what's going on," Allen whispered.<p>

Cross closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "You told me that this Millennium Earl said he could bring Mana back."

Allen cringed when he heard Mana's name. "Yeah and after that I don't remember anything."

Cross rubbed his face and turned to Allen. "The Millennium Earl tricked you. He brought Mana back as an Akuma."

"Like that thing that's outside?"

Cross nodded. "Akumas are monsters or a demon. They are made up of souls and Dark Matter and controlled by The Millennium Earl and his Noah family. Akumas are very powerful they grow or level as they get more fueled in hatred. The only way to beat them is by purification. Allen, I'm a exorcist, a strong one. Exorcists have Anit-Akuma weapons that purifies the Akuma."

"Wait, so Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda are..."

"Yes, all of them are exorcists. As well as the other students in this school. Black Order Academy is basically a safe haven. Young exorcists can learn regular academics but after school they go to this basement to train with their powers."

"Powers...I get it now. Cross, do you look for exorcists? Is that why we move all the time?"

Cross smirked. "You catch on fast. Yes as a strong exorcist now I have to look for more possible exorcists. I'm not the only one though. Do you know Sensei Tiedoll and Sensei Klaud? They are strong exorcists too. The thing is though, they're are much more powerful ones. They give us orders."

Allen smiled. "This is kind of cool."

"At first it is but it soon gets annoying. Allen, I mentioned about the Noah family. The thing about them though is that only two of them are good people. And they are here in this school."

Allen was struck by fear. "Who are they?"

"Sensei Tyki is one and a little girl or perhaps a woman, Road. You don't see Road that much in the school. She is always in the basement doing god knows what."

"And you trust them?"

Cross nodded. "We all do."

Allen thought about everything he just processed. "Mana...is he alive or did you kill...I mean purify him."

"I didn't do anything. You did."

Allen's eyes widen.

"I was watching from afar. Mana scolded you for bringing him back as an Akuma. So, he cursed you. That's why you that red scar which is somewhat helpful. Anyway, right when that happened, your Anti-Akuma weapon was activated."

"I-I'm an exorcist," Allen asked.

"Yeah. Your Anti-Akuma weapon is an parasitic-type which is in your arm. That's why your arm looks deformed."

Allen sat there, tears appearing in his eyes. He killed or purify Mana...and Mana hated him for it. Then it occurred to him.

"Can I activate my weapon?"

"Yes but you just don't remember how. Komui helped me by taking some of your memories away during that time. You may be a brat but I just wanted to protect you," Cross uncharacteristically smiled largely.

Allen wiped his eyes when Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi came walking in. "Cross, all of the Akumas are dead and barrier is back up."

Cross stood up, waving his hand. "Good job, all of you." He then looked back at Allen.

"Allen," Allen looked at him, "It's time to train. I fear something is coming...after you."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	4. Training In Sweat And Love

**Warning: Nothing bad just the poison that is called Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Order Academy- Training In Sweat And Love<strong>

**2 Weeks Later**

Two weeks have passed since the Black Order Academy was broken in by Akumas and Allen learned about their existence, exorcists and who he was. He was still rather upset that he was the one that hurt Mana and Mana hated him for bringing him back. After learning about everything, Cross and Komui said that he needs to train and learn how to use his Anti-Akuma weapon, fearing the worst.

They took him to the basement, which he must say, is rather too huge to be one. Fellow students lived there and people that worked in this kind of thing lived in the basement as well. Komui told him to stop calling it a basement, so now he calls it the Headquarters. He became good friends with people like Krory, Miranda and Noise.

Allen finally met Road too. He was hesitant to meet a Noah that used to work for The Millennium Earl but Road was funny and sweet. She somewhat has a crush on him but she calls it sibling love (she says they are like brother and sister).

Kanda was the one to train him to his annoyance. His dislike for Kanda lowered though. Kanda saved him from being killed and so far it seems like the samurai cares about him...a lot. When it was time to train, Allen thought he would immediately learn how to use his Anti-Akuma weapon but not at all. Kanda said he needed to learn how fight with humans first. Kanda also said it helps with his agility (which it did) and thinking process.

Allen found Kanda as a great teacher. He started to look up to him and possibly started to like him more than a friend. Lavi noticed and teased him about it but Allen always came up with a comeback and tease his friend about Sensei Tyki that makes Lavi blush. He also finally discovered that Lenalee had a crush on Noise, Kanda's friend. It was funny to see her so flustered about it.

Sometimes Allen would have questions and go to Komui's office and he discovered something weird and awkward. Cross and Komui had a relationship! Allen was okay with it but he was just surprised that Cross can actually stay in an relationship since he used to bring women home all the time.

Currently, Allen was resting on the training mat, breathing heavily, sweat running down his body everywhere. Kanda was glaring at him, wanting him to continue, he brushed it off though. Kanda was also growing feelings for the Moyashi.

"K-Kanda, when am I going to learn how to use my Anti-Akuma weapon? Cross said I'm probably in danger so is it wise to learn how fight with a real weapon," Allen gasped, swallowing.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "You're right. I was planning to teach you something else this time anyways. Instead of martial arts, today you would be training of how to be a real exorcist."

Allen looked up at Kanda with a smile. "I get to use my weapon now?"

Kanda frowned, hating of what that smile just did to him. "No, not yet. But being a exorcist, you need to know how be like a ninja I must say."

"Oh, like jumping on roofs and stuff?"

"Yeah."

Allen stood up, sweat flying everywhere. "That sounds fun! Let's go practice now," Allen excitedly said, grabbing Kanda's wrist and dragging him outside of the building. Kanda didn't know why he let him do that. Oh wait he does. He likes him.

* * *

><p>Komui sat on Cross's lap on his own office chair, nuzzling his neck. They figured out on how they barrier that protected them was broken. Another device deactivated it which upset the Dean greatly. Another device that overpowers his own! How annoying! But they solved the problem. Road and Krory tracked the device to where it probably was and found it. The stupid thing about it though was that it had The Millennium Earl's signature on it.<p>

Komui pouted. The Earl was almost like him but why would he put a signature on a device?

"Komui, we need to discuss about the problem about Allen."

"Alright, let's talk," Komui said, getting off of Cross's lap and getting dressed.

"Why do you think he's being targeted now by The Millennium Earl," Cross asked, he got out of the office chair.

"I don't know. Revenge? I wouldn't think so," Komui combed his hair.

"Do you think it's because Allen's foster uncle?"

The room went silent. You can hear the clock ticking and their own heartbeats. "Why is that the reason," Komui broke the silence.

"Komui, it's because Allen is basically a Noah! The Millennium Earl probably wants him to join his side. And if Allen actually does, a war might start and you don't want that. I don't want that."

Komui glared at his lover. "Allen is better than that! He was raised by Mana Walker, a great magician and a man. Mana taught Allen great things that can help him in his future. Kanda told me that the Akuma said that Allen must die. How can Allen go on their side if he's dead?"

And the conversation ended there.

* * *

><p>Lenalee watched Kanda and Allen jump on trees and switching from the classroom window, frowning. She never had a crush before until Allen came to this school. To her it was like love at first sight and all. When Allen found out about Lavi's crush and asks her, she first said that it was a secret. Then they got closer, she still lied. She didn't have a crush on Noise Marie.<p>

She had a crush on Allen Walker.

She knew it wasn't going to happen ever. She can see small flickers of love in Allen's eyes when he looks at Kanda. Same thing goes for Kanda. She sighed and stepped away from the window, picking up her books.

"Lenalee, do you need help," a deep voice asked her. It was Noise.

Lenalee smiled and nodded. "Sure..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Allen and Kanda was outside a huge door that Kanda told him that they need to go to. After Allen learned some of the basics of a exorcist, Kanda told it was his time to learn how to activate his Anti-Akuma weapon. Allen mentally cheered and did his happy thought Kanda was going to teach him then and there but he said it was a whole different process for him since he lost his memory.

Allen fidgeted. "Thank you Kanda."

Kanda looked down at the Moyashi. "Why?"

Allen gave a soft smile. "It's because you helped me with all this. I'm very grateful."

Kanda had tints of pink on his cheeks. "You're welcome," he said and turning to face Allen.

The two looked at each other and it was suddenly only them in the world. In some kind of slow-motion, they leaned down, their lips almost touching...

"Allen, are you ready to learn to activate," Komui shouted interrupting the wonderful moment.

Kanda and Allen cringed and turn to face Komui with a angry look. Komui sweat dropped.

Allen sighed. "I'm ready." Kanda looked at him and nodded. They entered the room and Allen's eyes went wide.

A large creature was standing on a platform, staring at him with a soft smile. Allen sighed again, thinking how many weird creatures do they have at the Black Order. Kanda and Komui stepped to the side, gesturing Allen to stand in fron of the creature.

"Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you finally. My name is Helvaska," Helvaska introduced.

Allen bowed his head. "Are you to help me with my Anti-Akuma weapon?"

"Yes. And your Anti-Akuma weapon is amazing. A parasitic-type is somewhat rare, you hardly see it. That scar as well, it's make you even more special."

Allen thought back to Cross saying the same thing. "Thank you."

Helvaska smiled wider, bending down to be eye-level with Allen. She pressed her forehead to his, Allen feeling a shock run thorough his body. He saw everything, Mana cursing him, Allen activating his innocence (which was pretty cool) and Allen that had to kill Mana. Allen went light-headed, tears streaming down his face but with a a smile.

"I remember now. Thank you," Allen wiped his eyes.

Helvaska nodded. "You are amazing Allen Walker."

Komui and Kanda went to Allen, Kanda ruffling Allen's hair. "Do you know how to activate it now," Kanda asked.

Allen blushed. "Yes. I'm glad too."

Suddenly, the whole building started to shake. The floor cracked beneath them and the ceiling fell apart. Kanda grabbed Allen and wrapped him in his arms, protecting his head. Komui joined them and Helvaska laid on top of them. The rocking ended with major damage.

Cross ran inside the room, blood on his face. "That was not a earthquake. That was The Millennium Earl!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	5. The End Is Happy

**This is the last chapter guys! Go to my profile to go to my deviantart link! Give me suggestions for D. Gray Man fanart.**

**Warning: Yaoi and Violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Order Academy- The End Is Happy<strong>

Outside of the Black Order Academy, students activated their innocence and fought a swarm of Akumas. A lot of them got hurt and was sent to Head Nurse, some were even dying. On a building nearby, the Noah Family watch the exorcists fight to protect. The Noah Family now had Lulubell, Skinn, Jasdero, Devito and of course The Millennium Earl. They laughed at how the exorcists were having a difficult time.

"Hey Earl, when do we strike," Jasdero asked, sucking on a lollipop.

"When we see the exorcists we're targeting," The Earl answered.

"But this is getting boring! I want to kill someone," Devito whined, sucking on a lollipop as well.

"Wait your turn,"Lulubell pushed Devito's head.

That's when Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Komui and Cross came running out. They were shocked by how much damage occurred. The Black Order walls were cracking, trees laid in front of the school, and cars was toppled over. Allen gulped, knowing this was all because of him.

"Guys look," Lavi yelled, pointing to The Noah Family. The exorcists felt fear shiver down their spines. The Noahs are dangerous folk, not to be messed with but now they have to be.

"Alright. Cross and I would help out with the Akumas. Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda, show off your strength to The Noahs. Allen deal with The Millennium Earl."

"But Komui! Do you think I'm ready," Allen whispered as the others did their tasks.

Komui smiled and nodded. "You're perfect Allen. You can do this." Allen was unsure but he agreed anyway.

Cross activated his innocence and begun shooting down Akumas. You see, Komui is the Dean of Black Order Academy but he is also a scientists. Komui pushed up his glasses and smirked.

"Unleash Komlin 3," he yelled. A giant robot made out of iron and red streaks came up at the legs appeared. The robot had a one giant eye. "Destroy the Akumas my precious creation!"

Komlin obeyed, punching away the enemies.

* * *

><p>Jasdero and Devito cheered and jumped down from the building landing in front of Kanda. Jasdero and Devito shot each other in the head, a blast happening. Kanda covered his face, looking for the Noahs. The blast cleared away and out appeared Jasdevi.<p>

"Entertain us exorcist," Jasdevi laughed, attacking Kanda with his long blonde hair. Kanda blocked them from Mugen, his most beloved sword.

* * *

><p>Lenalee activated her innocence, jumping up and kicking Lulubell in the face. Lulubell flew back and destroyed satellites and the ceiling of the building broke away. Lulubell stopped herself and stood face to face to Lenalee.<p>

"Girl," Lulu sniffed the air, "I can smell your lust all the way from here. Are you lusting after someone?"

Lenalee gritted her teeth and approached the Noah.

* * *

><p>"I want to fight too," Skinn said, looking for a target. He saw Lavi running towards him and gave him a grin. "You'll do exorcist."<p>

Lavi took out his hammer. "Little hammer, big hammer. Grow Grow Grow!" His hammer grew twice it's size, he swung it at Skinn, hitting him square in the face.

* * *

><p>"Earl," Allen shouted, fists at his sides.<p>

The Millennium Earl sighed happily and danced around with a umbrella named Lero. "I've been waiting for you Allen Walker. I missed you so much! You never visit me!"

Allen gritted his teeth. "You made me kill Mana!"

Earl wagged a finger. "Uh uh. You did Allen. I just wanted Mana to kill you. But no! You had to be related to Nea and be strong."

'Nea? Who's that?'

"What're you talking about Earl?!"

Earl laughed and swung Lero around. "Your foster uncle of course. You never met him?"

Allen frowned, starting to get irritated. "I don't care Earl. All I really care about is killing you! Innocence activate!" Allen's deformed arm increase in size, the arm changed colors into a white color. A green cross was on the back of the hand and claws replaced Allen's fingers. Allen looked at his weapon in awe, giggling. He can do it.

The Earl swung Lero fast, the pumpkin umbrella changing into a sword. It was wide, long and black. "Let's see if you can kill me Allen."

Allen jumped into the air and aimed to swipe at the Earl's face. He missed, being blocked by the sword. Allen's hand and Earl's sword grinned against the other sparks flying out. Allen jumped back, landing on his feet. This won't be easy.

The exorcists, Komui and Cross took out the rest of the Akumas. The battlegrounds left in ruins. Some exorcists laid dead in the grass, others screaming for help if they broke a bone. Komui ordered Komlin to bring in the injured, praising the robot as he did so. Cross asked for the Finders to bring in the dead bodies and for someone to call their families that their child is dead.

Kanda was strong and Jasdevi knew it. Jasdevi's body was almost torn to shreds by Mugen. Jasdevi never knew that Kanda could take him out, a Noah. But Kanda was practicing with a General Tiedoll. He learned some things. In the end, Jasdevi died, laying face down. Kanda sheathed Mugen, joining Komui and Cross inside.

Lenalee was joined by Road to destroy Lulubell. Lenalee wasn't a big fan of Road, always thinking she was annoying. But she needed the help since Lulubell can shapeshift and always changed after Lenalee attacked. Road wasn't a big fan of Lenalee either. She didn't like that the exorcist had a crush on Allen. Though, they defeated Lulubell together, standing to side resting and watching Alken fight The Earl.

Lavi was helped by his crush, now lover, Tyki. Lavi and Tyki worked together greatly, switching to take with Skinn. Skinn thought he was strong but he wasn't. He was full of himself, always taunting Lavi and Tyki. Skinn learned his lesson when he laid dying on ground. Lavi and Tyki watched the Noah die then joined the girls.

Allen panted in his spot, blood streaming down his face. He coughed into his arm, more blood coming up. His arms laid limp to his sides, tired.

"Ah, it seems that your friends killed my family. What do you have to say Allen?"

"I hope they went to hell," Allen coughed out.

Earl pouted. "That's mean. But who cares, you can join them and possibly Mana unless you would like to join me. We can destroy and take souls together Allen. I'll give five minutes to think Walker."

Allen actually thought about it. Maybe if Allen joined, he can persuade The Earl to leave his friends only. He probably can get him to agree not to let Allen do any bad things to the world. He would only join him. But then Allen thought about Kanda. Kanda would hate him for it like Mana hates him...

Allen suddenly got dizzy, grabbing his head. Mana hates him. Mana hates him! Allen smirked, a different aura surrounded him. "Crown Clown," Allen whispered darkly. His Anti-Akuma weapon changed into a black and skinny arm. Much pointier claws.

The Earl clapped while the exorcists watched.

"How does Allen already know how to do that," Kanda asked, now standing on the roof of the school.

Komui and Cross looked at each other, equally confused. "Well, Allen is special," Komui shrugged.

Allen's speed increased as he approached The Earl, getting a clean hit on his fat belly. Earl screamed and waved his sword down at Allen, who blocked it.

"Mana hates me...because of you," Allen gritted his teeth, scratching Earl's face.

"Ahh!"

"You would pay for that," Allen said darkly, as he grabbed his deformed arm and formed into a sword

"Is that-"

Cross nodded. "Yes. That is the Sword Of Exorcism."

Allen waved the Sword Of Exorcism around, ready to kill. The Earl got scared and went into a stance, his sword in front of him.

"That weapon is strong. But it won't defeat me," The Earl confessed.

Allen tilted his head, a confused look on his face. "I don't understand? You're already torn in half."

"What," The Earl looked down at his body. A line was in the middle, putting the Earl in half. "How? No!" The Earl's body split and he was finally dead.

Allen smiled then fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

Allen awoke in the nurse's office,feeling dizzy but relieved. He blinked and saw the whole gang standing in front of the bed, smiles on their faces.

"You did it Allen. I told you were special," Komui praised.

"You did good," Cross said, patting Allen's shoulder.

"Thanks you guys," Allen said, moving his head to see Kanda at the door. "Can I have some privacy though. I need some rest."

"Get the rest you need Allen. Soon we are going to celebrate," Lavi cheered.

"Oh shut up Lavi," Lenalee thumped the exorcist's head and heading out the room. Everyone followed behind her, Allen calling out to Kanda, telling him to stop. Kanda sighed, closed the door and went over to the resting Allen, pulling up a chair.

"What do you wa-" Kanda was pulled forward forcibly and was given a hard kiss by Allen. Their lips moved against the others fast, their tongues tangling around the other. Needing air, Kanda moved away first.

"Allen..."

Allen smiled widely. "Heh, that's the first time you call me by my name...Yu."

That's when Kanda pounced. Kanda's legs were on either side of Allen's body. His cock already hard, probably from that statement. Allen pushed the covers off his body and pulled down his pants along with his underwear.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this Allen," Kanda panted, taking off his shirt.

"Hmm, probably ever since I started training with you. That time when I needed to take off my shirt I saw you looking Kanda. As well the other when I was laying on the mat, you just want to between my legs."

"God Allen..."

The two of them finally got off their clothes. "I'm glad that I closed the door. And Head Nurse is pretty tired from all the injured."

"It's seems we're not celebrating tonight."

"No we are. Just in our own way Mo-ya-shi," Kanda breathed out and suckled on his own fingers. He reached down tapping on Allen's puckered hole. "You want it."

"Maybe...," Allen closed his legs.

Kanda spread them." Now I know why one of your abilities is called Crown Clown."

Allen giggled but soon moaned as a finger penetrated his walls, working him opened. "K-Kanda, do y-you think we're moving...too fast?"

Kanda leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. "Nope," he said, nibbling on Allen's perked nipple. As Kanda played with Allen's chest, he added two more fingers he had with the one inside of Allen. Allen arched his back, happy that it wasn't injured, only his deformed arm was.

Hearing Allen's pleas, Kanda stopped what he was doing and pressed his cock inside, slowly entering and moaning. Allen gripped his shoulders and wrapped his legs around Kanda's torso.

The bed shook with Kanda and Allen's rocking, hitting the wall each time they went forward. The room was filled with please, gasps and moaning from the two, wanting more from the other. When they came together, they yelled out the same thing, "I love you."

Kanda pulled out of Allen and rested next to him. Allen snuggling up beside him, resting his head on the samurai's chest. At first, Allen thought this school would be torture but no. He made friends, he learned everything about his past and he found Kanda, his true love. It was all because of the Black Order Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**And that's the last chapter! If you want, check out my other D. Gray Man stories.**


End file.
